Baby names
by BrokenForEternity
Summary: Draco and Seamus can't agree on what to name their new baby daughter, so it's up to Narcissa to step in. oneshot,Slash and Mpreg, don't like, don't read. DracoxSeamus


Seamus was never going to have anymore children, surley he only needed one. How could anyone go through this kind of pain more than once? Healers were telling him he was doing good

and that it would be over soon, but it didn't bloody feel like it and his husband wasn't exactly helping. "Finn your cutting off the cirrcilation in my hand" Draco Malfoy complained as the latest

contraction ended. "Well you should have thought about that before you got me pregnant" Seamus screamed back. "Hey you were the one who wanted a kid so badly" Draco said

defensivly. "Okay Seamus your'e going to push on the next contraction okay" the healer said, Seamus nodded, eager to get the baby out. Just when he thought this would never end he

heard the sound of a baby crying. "Congratulations" the healer said as he cast a spell to clean the child and cut off the imbelicol cord "it's a girl", he placed the baby in Seamus's arms.

Seamus immediatelyknew why people went through this more than once. Seamus and Draco stared down at their daughter who was still cyrying at the top of her lungs. "Shhh baby"

Seamus cooed softly and she eventually calmed down. "She's beautiful" Seamus smiled "She looks the most like me" Draco said smugly. Seamus looked at him and then back at the child in

his arms, "Draco the only thing about her that looks like you is her hair" he said as he stroked the soft tuff of blond on his daughters head. She opened her eyes and Seamus gasped her

eyes were deep blue, like his, like sapphires as Draco described them. Suddenly the door to the room opened and in came Narcissa Malfoy, followed by Pansy and Dean. " ohh isn't she just

darling" Narcissa cooed at her granddaughter. "Do you know what your going to name her?" Dean asked. Seamus and Draco looked at each other, everytime they tried to come up with a

name they ended up in an argument. "we can't seem to agree on anything, I want to name her after a star or constellation because it's a Black family tradtion but Seamus wants to give her

an Irish name" Draco said. "Why don't you name her after a flower" Pansy suggested "My name's a flower, Narcissa's name's a flower, flowers suit girls" she explained. "Alright" Seamus

said "How about Shamrock" he said. Draco looked at him like he'd gone mad, "There is no bloody way we are calling her, or any other child we may or may not have, Shamrock. Merlin only

knows why you'd want to." "and what name do you suggest then?" Seamus asked "Norma" Draco replied. "That's not a flower, it's a constellation" "SO?". The argument went back and

forward. Pansy left saying Blaise would be wondering where she was and Dean just mumbled something and followed her. Neither Seamus or Draco noticed Narcissa leave the room, but

they did notice when they she came back, put a piece of paper in front of the and told them to sign. "What is it?" Draco asked a bit wary of it. "It's a naming certificate, you both sign and

then I'll name my granddaughter, Merlin knows if I don't you two will still be arguing over what to call her when she's seventeen if I don't." Seamus sighed "I suppose anything's better than

Norma" he said as he handed the baby to Narcissa and signed his name on the page. Draco looked at his mother a little bit wary of what she would come up with, but then she was

probably right about him and Seamus never agreeing on any name. He sighed and signed the paper. Narcissa handed her granddaughter back to Draco and left the room with the certificate

in hand. "What have we done?" Draco asked.

A while later Narcissa returned and handed Draco a birth certificate. "It's getting late" she said. "Goodnight Draco darling, Seamus sweetheart

make sure you get plenty of rest." She kissed them both and then stopped at the crib her granddaughter was sleeping in and smiled. "She looks so angelic sleeiping, goodnight my baby

angel." She blew one final kiss and left. Seamus looked at Draco "well, what's our daughters name?" he asked, Draco shook his head " I can't believe mother was vain enough to put her

own name as the middle name" he said as he read the birth cert. "Draco tell me what her first name is" Seamus demanded. "Alright Finn, no need to snap. It seems mom liked Pansy's flower

suggestion. And angelic indeed" "Draco just tell me our Daughters name" Draco looked at him and smiled

"Anjelica".


End file.
